500 Days of Drabbles
by musicchica10
Summary: Short drabbles about Tom's thoughts throughout the movie. Chapters won't be that long, 500 words tops...
1. Prologue

**I'm actually suprised that there aren't more (500) Days of Summer Fanfics out there, I thought I'd take my shot at it. It will be short drabbles and thoughts that I think Tom would have had during certain parts. So here is the prologue. Enjoy and review!**

**I don't own (500) Days of Summer or Joseph Gordon-Levitt...**

**

* * *

**

Things started out so amazing. We got along great, our likes and dislikes were practically the same, and she was amazing. She was everything I had hoped for and looked for in a woman. I didn't even realize that maybe I was getting in too deep with her, falling too hard, giving her my heart.

Things slowly started to fall apart. Piece by piece my heart was being taken from me, and all because I allowed her to get under my skin, to be an object of my affection. I couldn't put my finger on the exact spot things started going downhill, I don't even remember seeing any signs of things gone wrong, yet here I am, a total idiot who should've been more guarded.

If only I could get back that year and a half of my life I wasted on her…a year and a half of my life given to Summer Finn…or Summer whatever she is now. That's a year and a half of my life I will never get back.


	2. Day 1

**Day (1) of Summer. I want to mention that I will be following the storyline. So it won't be a Tom and Summer pairing. I don't even know if I will take it beyond the movie or not. But since they didn't end up together in the movie, and Summer isn't my favorite, I didn't want to change the ending. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thank you!

* * *

**

I will never forget that moment. It was January 8th. I was sitting in a meeting. Those meetings were boring as hell and I never understood why we had to sit through them. Mackenzie was babbling on about a new holiday to create. "Other Mother's Day" I believe he called it.

My boss, Vance, asked me to create some prototypes for this, and I sighed inwardly. I really hated my job. I was good at it, but I hated it. I opened my mouth to reply to him when it happened.

She walked into the conference room, her hips swaying and an indifferent look on her face. She was beautiful. Her brown hair was cut just a little below the shoulders, tied up in a ponytail, and she had bangs. Her eyes were the bluest I have ever seen. She handed Vance a note and told him about a message. Vance stood up and introduced her to us.

Summer. That was her name. It seemed to fit her, even though I didn't even know her. She moved to Los Angeles from Michigan. Definitely a step up in the world.

Her smile was so beautiful, and the way the she looked at everyone with such a tenderness and care in her eyes. She glanced at me briefly, picked up some papers, and spoke up.

"It was nice to meet you all." She said. Her eyes met mine for a moment, and I knew I could get lost in them forever. I was infatuated by her immediately. I wanted to get to know her, talk to her, and be with her. Even as she walked out of the conference room, I couldn't stop staring at where she had been.

Little did I know, this would be the beginning of all my problems.


	3. Day 3

Two days later I walked into work and saw Summer at the front desk. She was beautiful and I had to remind myself not to stare. I quickly walked to my desk and threw my bags down, glad that I had a straight view of her.

It wasn't long until I heard Mackenzie walk up and slump into his chair unenthusiastically. He caught me staring blankly and followed my gaze.

"Ah. So I see you have an eye for the new secretary." He smirked.

"What? No." I quickly looked down.

"Dude. I hear she's a bitch." Mackenzie bluntly said.

I returned my gaze to Summer and observed her. "Really?" I just couldn't see it. She seemed too nice, too caring, to be a bitch.

"Yeah, Partel tried to talk to her in the copy room. She was totally not having it." Mackenzie squinted his eyes in disgust while I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Maybe she was just in a hurry." I reasoned.

"And maybe she's an uppity better than everyone super skank." Mackenzie retorted. He looked at me, a slightly raised eyebrow and I shot a look at her again, my face falling. I knew Mackenzie would be able to see my disappointment now.

"Damn." I sighed.

"I know. She's pretty hot." Mackenzie said and I silently agreed with him.

"It sucks. Why is it that pretty girls think they can treat people like crap and get away with it?" I asked.

"Centuries of reinforcement." Mackenzie replied.

I didn't believe that. There had to be a beautiful woman out there who was kind and treated everyone with respect.

"Psh! You know what, screw her! I don't care. If she wants to be that way, fine." I whispered angrily and turned my attention to my computer. I figured I might as well get some work done and ignore the woman who would turn my world upside down if I'd get involved with her.


End file.
